BROAD OBJECTIVES: Our major research is to achieve a better understanding of congenital anomalies and specifically those of the lungs and cardiovascular system. As pediatricians we believe that knowledge of the normal development of the lung and its nervous and vascular attachments in the vertebrate will help in the diagnosis, treatment, and perhaps prevention of congenital conditions. The proposed research will identify in greater detail the pulmonogenic areas of the chick embryo, even as early as in stages before the formation of the primitive streak. It will trace the migration of the pulmonogenic cells into the lungs, and the behavior of the pulmonogenic areas when separated from their normal environment. METHODOLOGY: We will continue to use radioactive and cross species graft implantation to detail the early movements of organogenesis. Later movements and growth of the lung buds will continue to be studies by histochemical observations in sectioned embryos. The development of normal bronchial and vascular patterns will be investigated by gross and microscopic study of early and latex-injected older specimens. Details of the interaction of pre-lung endoderm and mesoderm will be studies in vitro after each group of cells has been grown in culture. The effects of latering the vascular and neuronal connections to the developing lung and cardiovascular system will continue to be observed and analyzed.